kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Me Plus One
Me Plus One was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 4th track on Empire. It was released on 29 January 2007 as the third single off the album and peaked at #22 in the UK charts. Background Called a "satanic love song", Me Plus One has often be described as being about either one's best friend or partner, the "plus one". The strings were recorded in Paris with Algerian musicians.NME, 2 September 2006 Me Plus One is the only single to date sung only by Serge. Live After being performed extensively during the Empire Tour, Me Plus One was dropped before the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour, save for a few one-off performances. Some of the early live versions have a long, improvised intro. It has also been played acoustically at various radio sessions and TV appearances. During the 48:13 Tour the song was performed a few times in a version similar to the Jacques Lu Cont remix. Video The video was directed by Scott Lyon, who developed the storyline together with Serge, who was initially inspired by "black magic and voodoo" he had seen at a Rolling Stones aftershow party.Shooman, Joe. Sound, Movement & Empire. p.157 The video shows the band in their dressing room after a gig, hallucinating fairies, and contains a reference to a famous Salvador Dalí portrait called In Voluptas Mors.The Making of "In Voluptas Mors" - Salvador Dali & Philippe Halsman It was released on the Me Plus One DVD Single. Remixes Me Plus One (Jacques Lu Cont Mix) Jacques Lu Cont is one of the pseudonyms of Grammy-winning British musician and producer Stuart Price. The remix was released on *Me Plus One DVD Single (PARADISE48) *Me Plus One 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE49) *Me Plus One / Sun Rise Light Flies 10" Promo Vinyl *Me Plus One (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) Promo CD-R *West Ryder EP Me Plus One (Jacques Lu Cont Dub) Released on *Me Plus One 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE49) *Me Plus One / Sun Rise Light Flies 10" Promo Vinyl *Me Plus One (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) Promo CD-R Quotes Releases Albums *Empire CD Album (PARADISE37) *Empire Album Promo CD (PARADISE35) *Empire 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE38) *Empire CD/DVD Album (PARADISE39) *Empire CD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Europe) *Empire Album Promo 2xCD *Empire Album Promo CD-R (USA) *Empire Album Promo CD (UK) *Empire Album Sampler *Empire Instrumentals *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Singles ''' *Me Plus One Promo CD (PARADISE44) *Me Plus One CD Single (PARADISE47) *Me Plus One DVD Single (PARADISE48) *Me Plus One 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE49) *Me Plus One / Sun Rise Light Flies 10" Promo Vinyl Live Releases '''Audio *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Live From Abbey Road Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) Lyrics Too messed up, I should have followed you Where'd you get that smile and that fine hair I get my kicks from your walk in I should have gone, I should have been there You come to take me away Like a little white rabbit from yesterday Little things said, said and done I should have shot myself on the run I want love, love, love I want love, love, love right now I want love, love, love I want love, love, love right now So come on She comes back from the winter Looking straight into my eyes Now I'm standing like a lunatic I bet you feel, I bet you taste good You come to take me away Like a little white rabbit from yesterday Lot of things said, said and done I should have shot myself on the run I want love, love, love I want love, love, love right now I want love, love, love I want love, love, love right now So come on References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles